Motion picture image sequences are sometimes degraded by temporal lighting variations that occur within image frames of the motion picture image sequence. The temporal lighting variations, commonly referred to as "flicker", result from rapid changes in brightness of an entire image frame--or portion of an image frame--in an image frame sequence. Temporal lighting variations can result from a variety of sources including variations in lighting and/or exposure during the entire photographic process of filming and printing.
Flicker is recognized as an objectionable element that should be removed to enhance a viewer's experience when watching a motion picture. Unfortunately, flicker is difficult to manually remove during the editing process of a motion picture. It would therefore be advantageous and desirable to provide an automatic method and apparatus for removing temporal lighting variations from a motion picture that can be efficiently implemented.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for removing temporal lighting variations from image sequences in an efficient manner.